Clato - Forever and Always
by LoveChangedTheGames
Summary: This is a story in Clove s point of view. He last moments and thoughts and some back story on her and Cato. Hope you enjoy and I appreciate your feedback. :)


6. That' all that's left. 6 Of us here left to fight. I know we can take them, every last one of them, and today would be the day me and Cato could go home. Those 2 from 12, it makes me sick. They have people tripping over each other to sponsor them because of their little love act, while we here fighting for our lives and nobody knows, no one knows how desperately, deliberately, head over heels in love I am, with Cato. I know he likes me too, and this is our chance it's perfect, we can go home, together, and spend the rest of our lives in the victor's village, together.

They've announced the feast and I know this is my chance, I guarantee 12 will be there, she needs this to save lover boy. Cato told me I could have her as long as I put on a good show. Then I see it, darting across the plain, I curse under my breath, thinking I've lost my chance, but then from the other side of the woods comes 12, bolting out of the brush towards the cornucopia, must have just been red head. I spring up onto my toes and practically throw myself across the plain towards her, I pull the biggest, sharpest, most deadly looking knife from the inside liner of my jacket and send it whizzing toward her head. However she throws her body on the ground and it only knicks her. I can hear the wind on the arrow that has just barely scraped by my left ear and another by my hip, that's when I pounce and throw my entire body weight on her holding her shoulders to the ground. I whip my ponytail back around onto my back and catch my breath. "Where's lover boy?" I ask her in my most mocking, sarcastic-like tone. She struggles and grunts while trying to escape my grasp, and I slam her shoulder to the ground to show her who's boss. "Is this for him?" I say stroking the tiny pack wrapped around her forearm, "Too bad he's not gonna get it!" I exclaim with a smirk. Opening up my jacket revealing my array of knives I say, "That little ally of yours, what was her name? Rue. Well we killed her, just like I'm gonna kill you!" I carefully select a particularly sharp knife with a bit of a curve in the blade. "Any last words you'd like to say to lover boy…?" I ask not anticipating an answer, but she spits a wad of phlegm onto my cheek, and you have no idea how much that makes me want to lash out and kill her right her right now, but for Cato's sake I wipe it away and collect my thoughts. With the most splendid look of enjoyment on my face I begin to trace around her lips with the tip of the blade just barely puncturing the skin, when suddenly a huge force has me suspended in the air. It's Thresh. And he's unimaginably mad, at me, or in general, who knows, but I can sense it in his intense grip on my shirt which is beginning to cut off my air. In a fraction of a second he has me pinned up against the hot medal casing of the cornucopia with his huge, monster-like hand on my chest. He's yelling in my face,

"You kill her?!" He hollers in the deepest most aggressive of tones.

"No, no!" I plead losing control of my thoughts. "Cato!" I scream at the top of my lungs, not even in and exclamation of help, but If I'm going to die, I have to see my Cato again. "Cato!" I holler once more.

"I heard you!" Thresh yells over the very faint sounds of Cato running to my rescue.

"Clove, Clove, I'm coming!" I can just barely make out his voice off in the distance.

But it's too late, Thresh gets a grasp on my shirt and throws my head up against the cornucopia, once, then twice and letting me drop to the ground in a dying heap. I can hear running, running off, running to me, both? Moments later I can feel what can only be Cato hovering above me and holding my face in his hands. His face comes into sight briefly and he's crying and yelling something to me but I can't make out his words. As my eyes fall closed I can feel a slight brush across my lips. And it hits me, this kiss, this kiss from Cato right now, this will be my last. . . .


End file.
